Some systems authenticate users at enrollment using biometric information. For example, state motor vehicle departments may obtain facial images and fingerprints of drivers at the time of providing driver's licenses. Some systems verify enrolled users using biometric information. For example, a driver may have to provide fingerprints when she attempts to renew her driver's license. The motor vehicle department may compare the provided fingerprint to stored database records before renewing the driver's license.